goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Erick Devine
Erick Devine is an American actor. Biography Born Erick Devine in Galveston, Texas, he appeared in such non-musical productions as City of Lights, Elephant Man and A Winter's Tale (in which he played Leontes) as well as directing various productions. Off-stage, he provided the voice of "Ugly" Chris Bailey in the Red Dead video game series and occasionally appeared in various capacities as Santa Claus. Singing Devine appeared in the ensemble of a number of productions before joining the second Broadway cast of Cats, understudying the roles of Asparagus, Bustopher Jones and Old Deuteronomy. He later appeared in Annie, Get Your Gun as Colonel William F. Cody, Man of La Mancha as both the Innkeeper and later The Padre and Ragtime as J.P. Morgan. Devine would go on to originate the roles of General Genghis Kahn Schmitz in Seussical and Matthew Cuthbert in Anne of Green Gables. Stage Hello, Dolly! (1981) Tintypes (1982) Annie (1983) Ensemble Daddy Warbucks (understudy) *N.Y.C. (contains solo lines) *N.Y.C. (reprise)/Lullaby (solo) *You Won't Be an Orphan For Long (duet) *Tomorrow (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Something Was Missing (solo) *I Don't Need Anything But You (duet) *A New Deal for Christmas (contains solo lines) *Finale Rooster Hannigan (understudy) *Easy Street (contains solo lines) *Easy Street (reprise)(contains solo lines) Cats (1984) Asparagus/Growltiger (understudy) *Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats (contains solo lines) *The Naming of Cats *Rum Tum Tugger *Old Deuteronomy *The Aweful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles *The Song of the Jellicles (contains solo lines) *Gus the Theatre Cat (duet) *Growltiger's Last Stand (contains solo lines) *Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat *Mr. Mistoffelees *The Journey to the Heaviside Layer *The Addressing of Cats Bustopher Jones *Bustopher Jones (contains solo lines) Old Deuteronomy *Old Deuteronomy (contains solo lines) *The Meaning of Happiness (duet) *Journey to the Heaviside Layer *The Addressing of Cats (contains solo lines) Windy City (1985) The Little Rascals (1987) The Desert Song (1989) *High on a Hill *The Riff Song *Ho, Bold Men of Morocco *Margot *I Want a Kiss *Act I Finale *Eastern and Western Love *Farewell and reprises *Finale Merrily We Roll Along (1990) Joe Jefferson *It's a Hit (contains solo lines) *Opening Doors (contains solo lines) Grand Hotel (1990) *Everybody's Doing It (solo) Annie Warbucks (1992) Annie, Get Your Gun (1993) *There's No Business Like Show Business (contains solo lines) Allegro (1994) Man of La Mancha (1997) Innkeeper *The Dubbing (solo) *Knight of the Woeful Countenance (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo: The Impossible Dream (reprise) Padre *I'm Only Thinking of Him (contains solo lines) *We're Only Thinking of Him (contains solo lines) *To Each His Dulcinea (solo) *Psalm (solo) *Finale Ragtime (1998) J.P. Morgan *Success (contains solo lines) Seussical (2000) General Genghis Kahn Schmitz (originated the role) *The Military (contains solo lines) *Horton Sits on the Egg *The Butter Battle (contains solo lines) *Finale/Oh, the Thinks You Can Think! *Curtain Call/Green Eggs and Ham Lucky Stiff (2003) Big River (2004) The King *When the Sun Goes Down in the South (contains solo lines) "Pap" Finn *Guv'ment (solo) Miss Liberty (2005) Of Thee I Sing (2006) *We'll Impeach Him Plain and Fancy (2006) *Plain We Live (contains solo lines) *How Do You Raise a Barn? (contains solo lines) *Plenty of Pennsylvania (Finale) Anne of Green Gables (2007)(originated the role) *Overture/Great Workers For the Cause/Where is Matthew going? *Gee I'm Glad I'm No One Else But Me (duet) *We Clearly Requested a Boy (contains solo lines) *Humble Pie (duet) *If It Hadn't Been For Me *Anne of Green Gables (solo) Bajour (2007) Cop *Living Simply White Christmas (2010) *I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm Hairspray (2011) *Mama, I'm a Big Girl Now (contains solo lines) *Welcome to the '60s (contains solo lines) *Big, Blonde & Beautiful (contains solo lines) *The Big Dollhouse (contains solo lines) *(You're) Timeless to Me (duet) *You Can't Stop the Beat (contains solo lines) Roadside (2012) Silk Stockings (2013) *Finale Gallery devinedeuteronomy.jpg|'Old Deuteronomy' in Cats. devinepadre.jpg|'Padre' in Man of La Mancha. devinegeneral.jpg|'General Genghis Kahn Schmitz' in Seussical. senatorsoftheeising.jpg|'Senator Jones' in Of Thee I Sing. devineyoder.jpg|'Papa Yoder' in Plain and Fancy. devinematthew.jpg|'Matthew Cuthbert' in Anne of Green Gables. devinewaverly.jpg|'General Henry Waverly' in White Christmas. friodevine.jpg|'Tracy' and Edna Turnblad in Hairspray. Devine, Erick